Aphrodite
by Miss.Understood 1982
Summary: Sam and Jack get into a pickle off world. S/J UST
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**Stargate SG-1and SGA and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author**

_**This is set anytime post Season 4...a couple of tiny spoilers but nothing major. This is only my second ever fic..and my longest. Reviews are really appreciated, and answered.**_

_**Thanks loads to Twilight for beta-ing for me (with really short notice) without her it would've remained unfinished.**_

_**This was written for RegularAmanda for Secret Santa 2009. Hope you enjoyed it Amanda x**_

The Welcoming

"Carter. Check the MALP. Daniel. DHD. Teal'c......." Jack O'Neill's instructions were brought to an abrupt end as he took in the sight before him. The upturned faces of 50 or more kneeling natives were looking with a mixture of awe and fear at the new arrivals. Jack slowly started to descend the stone steps toward the crowd.

"Howdy folks." Jack's tone was light, but his hand remained on his P-90. The crowd remained eerily silent as Jack reached the first row of natives. Casting a quick glance at Daniel, his instruction was obvious. The archaeologist hurried forward.

"Hi there." Daniel approached the crowd. "We're explorers. We've come from a planet called Earth. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson; this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c." He gestured behind him as he introduced each team member. "Please stand up. There is no need to kneel." He moved toward a young woman, who quickly bent her head at Daniel's approach. Placing his hand on the native girls elbow, he applied a gentle pressure until she was stood. Her head remained bent as she quickly glanced at the young man at her side. He rose from his knelt position.

"Please my lord. Please do not take Isena." The fear in his eyes was evident, as he looked at Daniel.

Jack stood forward. "It's ok son. We're not taking anyone." The young man's relief was reflected in his posture as he placed his arm around the young woman's waist.

"Thank you my lord. I am Larnos" he gave a small bow "and this is my chosen, Isena" he pulled the young woman closer.

Jack extended his hand toward the couple "Hi Larnos. I'm Jack." Warily, Larnos extended his hand out in front of him; mirroring Jack's greeting "Hi Jack." Hiding a small smile, Jack patted the young man on the shoulder, and whispering, almost conspiratorially into his ear "Now Larnos, how do I get the rest of them to stand?" He nodded toward the still kneeling crowd. Larnos smiled and turned toward them.

"All stand" he instructed, "these are friends." With a murmur of appreciation, the crowd slowly started to rise. Jack smiled at the young man and stepped back as Daniel moved toward them.

"Larnos, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course my lord."

"Please, my name is Daniel. Anyway I was wondering, what are you all doing here? And why did you think we were here to take Isena?"

Larnos glanced at Isena before answering "It is in our laws that, when the lights on the stone of love are glowing, all those who have a chosen one, and are not yet joined, are to assemble before it. Then our god, Aphrodite, will step through and choose one person to join her." Daniel noticed Larnos increase his hold on Isena as if afraid the new arrivals would change their mind and take her from him. "It has been many cycles since the circle has illuminated. Only the oldest in the village remember the last time Aphrodite returned."

"Larnos. Is it possible to visit your village?" Daniel's eyes danced as the possibility of meeting an Ancient Grecian society.

"Of course Daniel and you will stay for our celebration I hope?"

Daniel looked toward Jack for confirmation, noting the small nod he returned his attention to Larnos "We would be honoured. What are you celebrating?"

Larnos again looked toward Isena, and still gazing at her answered, "Today we are to be joined."

The young couple turned and began to follow the slowly dispersing crowd. Jack gestured for Daniel to lead on. Following behind, he turned to Teal'c and upon the sight of the Jaffa's raised eyebrow, smiled "Hey, there could be cake." Carter dipped her head hiding a smile as she fell into step beside her CO.


	2. Chapter 2

The Village

After walking for about a mile, SG-1 found themselves approaching a small village. The modest wooden homes with thatched roofs were all decorated with flowers and small ornaments. Sam walked over to the nearest home and carefully touched one of the satiny petals. "These look like roses, Sir." She commented, bending to smell the sweet bloom.

"Indeed, O'Neill. These hanging objects look like one of your Earth birds." Jack walked to the opposite side of the small village square to where Teal'c was studying the ornament.

"You're right Teal'c. They're doves I think." Daniel's voice drifted over from where Sam was standing. Teal'c and Jack walked over to where Daniel was holding a small bird in his hand. "In Greek mythology, Aphrodite was fond of roses and myrtle and her chariot was drawn by doves. It would make sense that this society would adopt her symbols during wedding ceremonies."

"Daniel." He turned at the sound of his name. Larnos was walking toward him with a tall brunette woman. She was adorned in robes of purple and white. Atop her head she was wearing a wreath of white roses with small sprigs of purple flowers. "I would like to introduce you to our high chancellor and priestess." gesturing toward the elegant lady beside him, "This is Circe." The high chancellor dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Daniel, we welcome you and your friends to Kypros."

After the introductions were made, SG-1 were led by Larnos to his home. Showing the team into what appeared to be his kitchen he spoke "I hope you will accept my hospitality and stay here during your time on Kypros. I shall arrange for the celebratory robes to be brought to you." Before anyone could protest, Larnos had left them alone in the small kitchen.

"Robes? What did he mean by robes Daniel?" Jack's voice was cautious as he stepped toward the archaeologist.

Not hearing the tense voice in which the question was delivered, or choosing to ignore the tone, Daniel dropped his pack onto the floor. Pushing his glasses up his nose he pulled his journal from the front of the bag. "Well in many cultures it is customary to wear special robes during certain celebrations. A bit like a Sunday suit for church I suppose."

"If you think I am going to wear anything like that time on P3X 593, I swear Daniel, I will not be responsible for my actions." Sam's voice was near hysterical by the end of the sentence, causing Teal'c to raise his eyebrow and Jack to place a hand on her arm.

"Calm down Carter. Daniel, maybe you and Teal'c should go and find Larnos and see exactly what these celebratory robes are." Once Teal'c and Daniel had left the house, Jack turned toward Sam with a glint in his eye. "593? Remind me again. Was that the planet where you drank the native drink? Because I don't remember you wearing anything native?" The smirk that travelled along Jack's lips was quickly quelled when he saw the flash of anger and embarrassment shoot through Carter's ice blue eyes.

"No, Sir." Sam's growl was almost imperceptible, but the man who stood next to her heard it, causing him to remove his hand from her arm where it had remained. "P3X 593 was the Shavadai. The one with the head dress."

Jack frowned slightly, trying to remember back to the mission to the Shavadai. The sudden recollection caused a smile to pass over his lips. "Aw Carter. You looked ok. Blue is definitely your colour." Sam turned away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck. Silence fell between them as Jack shuffled, trying to think of something else to say. "Anyway who knows, here it could be me in the embarrassing head dress."

A small giggle carried to his ears as Sam turned back toward him. "Major. What have I told you about giggling?" His mock stern tone was enough to stop her giggling but cause a mega-watt smile to adorn her face, lighting her eyes like rays of sun bouncing off the sea.

He wasn't sure if he was looking at her for seconds or minutes before the door swung open admitting Daniel and Teal'c both carrying coloured cloth over their arms.

Teal'c walked toward O'Neill, his face unreadable to anyone who didn't know him. Jack on the other hand could see the slight narrowing of the eyes that signified that the Jaffa was unhappy. His stoic expression, coupled with the lack of chatter from Daniel made Sam and Jack nervous.

"I take it the diagnosis is not good?" Jack wagered "Come on. Lets see 'em."

The two men dropped the cloth onto the table in the centre of the room. Daniel proceeded to pull a midnight blue robe from amongst the colours. Holding it at what could be distinguished as the shoulder seam, Jack looked over at Sam. "Well that's a dress, that is obviously Carter's" turning toward her "I told you that blue was your colour."

"Um…Jack…that's not Sam's." Daniel's voice was low as he continued "That one's yours."

The smirk on O'Neill's face was quickly removed as Daniel's words sunk in. "But…but..it's a dress!" The panic was rising in his voice.

"Actually it's a toga. All men wore togas in ancient Greece."

"Daniel Jackson and I will also be wearing dresses O'Neill." Teal'c's dissatisfaction was evident in a soft growl that accompanied his words. Reaching into the pile of togas on the table he pulled out a circle of leaves.

"I believe that we also have to wear this on our head's." Holding the green wreath toward Jack, he took it between his thumb and forefinger, holding it at arms length as though it may attack him at any moment. "And these." Teal'c proffered a pair on leather sandals. Jack shook his head as Sam's laughter floated over from the corner of the room. The three men looked toward the figure hunched over, clutching her ribs. Tears of mirth streaming down her face. "Glad you find this so amusing Carter." Jack put the wreath back onto the table. Turning toward Daniel he lifted his eyebrows, nodding in the direction of a still laughing Sam he asked, "So what does Carter have to wear?" Daniel smiled at Jack as he reached into the pile of clothes. Pulling out a pale pink robe he held it out toward Sam "This is yours." Her laughter stopped abruptly, holding the dress like robe against herself, she looked down with distain.

"Not so funny now is it Major?" Jack's smirk had returned while he glanced over at Sam, still looking at the robe in horror.

A few hours later, a knock at the door signalled the arrival of Larnos.

"The joining will begin shortly my friends. Are you ready?" Glancing around at the three men he appraised their robes. Teal'c was dressed in a knee length toga of forest green, next to him stood Daniel, in burnt orange and slouched at the end of the table was Jack pulling at the midnight blue robe. "I can't believe I'm in a dress."

"Toga Jack."

"Daniel!" the warning in his voice evident

"Jack!"

Larnos watched the exchange with amusement. Frowning slightly he interrupted the exchange "Where is your Major Carter?"

"Sam, come on it's time to go." Daniel called through the wooden door that led to the small bedroom.

"I'm not coming out." Sam's voice was bordering on petulant, with a hint of embarrassment.

"What do you mean you're not coming out? Major you will come out of that room now! That's an order!" Jack didn't mean for his voice to come out so angry but he was uncomfortable not to mention embarrassed. He winced slightly at the silence it had created, a silence only broken by the slow creaking of the door opening.

All four men stared in admiration at the sight that greeted them. Sam's robe was floor length in a light, dusky pink. The fabric was lighter than that of the shorter, heavier togas the men wore. Her dress robe had sleeves that were slit from shoulder to wrist, showing her pale, shapely arms. The neckline dipped just low enough to show a glimpse of cleavage. On top her blond hair sat a wreath of pale pink roses with sprigs of white flowers.

"Wow, Sam, you look amazing!" Daniel was the first to shake himself from the daze. Sam's scowl deepened.

"I'm in pink Daniel, PINK! Do I look like a pink person to you?" she growled.

"I don't know, works for me." Jack's mutter surprised the team. Sam's face reddened in a fierce blush as Larnos spoke. "Major Carter, you are indeed very beautiful."

Choosing to ignore his comment she closed the door of the small bedroom that she had just left "Well we'd better get going then." She shot toward them. Daniel, Teal'c and Larnos walked out of the front door. Jack beckoned Sam to go in front of him. Stomping past she lifted her skirt so she didn't trip, Jack smiled as he noticed that, like him, under her robe she was still wearing her combat boots.


	3. Chapter 3

The Joining

Once outside, the team noticed all the villagers making their way toward a large temple at the opposite end of the village. Daniel's eyes sparkled as he took in the structure before him. The sandstone columns reached toward the sky. The large stone roof adorned with friezes held his attention while he tried to decipher the story they told. A nudge in his back brought him back.

"Come on Daniel, best get a good seat." Jack moved to lead them toward the crowd in front of the temple. Settling into their seats that Larnos had reserved at the front they took in the sight before them. Both Larnos and Isena were in robes of buttercup yellow edged with silver brocade. Both had yellow roses with sprigs of white flowers, which Daniel had now identified as myrtle, in their hair. In front of them stood Circe, her purple robes edged in white rippling in the light breeze. In one hand she held a small goblet and golden rope. In the other a small glass jug with red coloured liquid. She placed the jug on a small table next to her and gestured for the young couple to hold hands. She placed the goblet into Isena's left hand and the rope she tied around Larnos's right wrist. Picking up the jug she began the joining.

Jack's attention started to wander during the ceremony; not only had it been going on for the last two hours but it was being conducted in Ancient Greek. Daniel was sat enrapt and he was sure Teal'c was in Kel-no-reem, with his eyes open of course. His gaze drifted to his left, to his second in command. She looked fidgety as well; she was playing with the soft folds of material in the skirt, and subconsciously, kept pulling the neckline higher as if trying to find the extra material to cover herself. His gaze took in how the soft blonde strands of hair were ruffling in the breeze, the blue eyes that looked as though she were paying attention to the ceremony but he could tell by the small, almost imperceptible frown, that she was thinking of something else. She must have felt his eyes on her as she slowly turned her head and gave him a small smile meeting his gaze. He smiled back and then jumped as ferocious clapping broke the moment. Turning his attention back toward the newly joined couple he saw that Isena now had the golden coloured rope tied around her left wrist and Larnos held the goblet. He hadn't noticed that everyone had stood and started walking into the temple. He saw that Teal'c and Carter now stood with Daniel who was already in free flow lecture mode. He walked toward them and heard the tale end of the conversation.

"..so it symbolises that whatever they own now belongs to the other."

"Hey. Daniel. How come you know that?" asked Jack coming to stand beside Carter.

Daniel pushed his glasses up farther up his nose before he answered, "Well when Teal'c and I went to get the robe Larnos filled us in. The celebration lasts for three days and there is a new joining each day. The next joining is decided by…."

Daniel stopped mid flow as Jack held up a hand "Ok, Ok, forget I asked. Now where's the cake?" Turning toward the temple, he placed his hand in the small of Sam's back and gently guided her in front of him.

Walking up the steps of the temple the room opened out in front of them. The first thing Jack noticed was that the tables edging the room were very low, he then saw that people were sitting on cushions around the tables. There were golden plates and goblets in front of each placing. Jack eyed up the mounds of food and the large number of jugs on the table, which looked as though they contained the same liquid present at the joining. Jack saw that Sam and Teal'c had taken a seat, or rather cushion, and he followed to where they were now examining a piece of, what looked like fruit.

"What you got there Carter?" he asked waving at the piece of fruit.

"Well sir I think it's an orange." She began pealing the skin off the round piece of fruit and popped an orange looking segment into her mouth, "however, it tastes like an apple. It's very strange." She placed the remaining pieces onto the gold plate in front of her and pushed it toward Jack to try. Looking warily, first at the fruit, then at Sam, he gingerly placed a segment of the fruit into his mouth. Sam couldn't help but giggle at the bemused expression on Jacks face.

While the exchange between Jack and Sam was happening, they failed to notice that their goblets were being filled; it also appeared that Larnos, Isena and Circe were studying them intently.

The celebration continued way into the night. Teal'c had some time ago returned to Larnos's home to Kel-no-reem, and Daniel had fallen asleep from the over excitement of the celebration. Jack and Sam however, had consumed a lot of the local drink. Larnos and Isena approached them from the back of the room.

"Major Carter, Jack. Isena and I are to be given the joining quarters this evening, therefore my home is yours." Larnos gestured behind him toward the entrance to the hall. "And it is with pride that we offer these to you." Larnos held out a golden rope toward Jack and Sam took a goblet from Isena.

"Thanks Guys" said Jack as he rose unsteadily to his feet. He looked questioningly over at Sam as the trio walked away from them. She shrugged, not knowing why the gifts were given to them.

"Well Sir, I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'm about ready to call it a night."

Jack smiled as he watched her pick up her skirts and walk toward the hut. Walking over to Daniel, he ensured he was comfortable before following the path his second in command had taken moments before. On arriving at the hut he was surprised to find Sam sat at the table, still in her robes.

"What's up Carter?" Jack sat down opposite her placing the newly acquired golden rope down next to the goblet.

"Well Sir, I was thinking." Jack's eyebrows shot up, which earned a small laugh from Sam. "I know, when am I not thinking right?" Jack nodded, but didn't speak, waiting for her to finish her musings. "Well I was wondering about those." She gestured toward the goblet and rope "You don't think that in this society they symbolise the bouquet and garter do you?"

Jacks frown was enough to display that he had no idea what Sam was leading to. "Well, you know, the goblet going to me as in I caught the bouquet, the rope to you as if you caught the garter?"

The understanding suddenly dawned on Jack. "Wait a minute Carter, are you saying that we've been nominated to be the next down the aisle?"

"Well Sir, Daniel was saying that the celebrations last a few days. And until you cut him off he was about to explain how the next couple were chosen." Sam had hardly finished her sentence before Jack was up off his seat and out the cabin, calling Daniel's name as he went.

Daniel woke with a start and it took him a minute to re-orientate himself with his surroundings. The thing that was most disconcerting is what woke him in the first place. He straightened his glasses and met the stony look of his friend. "Jack? Wha..what's going on?"

"What's going on Daniel is that Carter seems to think that we might be getting married tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Daniel stifled a yawn as he stood and smoothed down his trousers. "As long as you don't accept the goblet and rope from Isena and Larnos, you'll be fine."

"That's the point Daniel, we already have!"

Daniels eyes widened in shock as he looked into Jack's face. "Ok Jack, just calm down. I'm sure we can sort this out. I will go and speak to Circe." Daniel began backing away from a very angry and bemused O'Neill, once he had reached the front door of the hall he turned and hurried away.

Jack began pacing up and down the hall muttering to himself "I can't marry Carter, it's against regulations." His pacing stopped as he noticed a shadow fall across the doorway, turning he met Carter's gaze.

"Carter..?"

"It's ok Sir. I'm sure Daniel will sort it all out." Her voice was small and Jack thought he could hear a small amount of disappointment in her tone. Jack walked toward her and guided her to a nearby cushion.

"Sit down Carter." Slowly she sat, on the cushion, her back resting against the low table, her legs out in front. Jack sat next to her, his knees protesting as he did. With a wince he finally sat next to her, mirroring her posture.

They sat side by side in silence for a few moments. Again, Sam began playing with the folds in her dress. Jack reached over and stilled her busy fingers, by covering her hand with his own. "Sam. It's not that I don't…you know…it's that we can't. You understand that right?"

Sam nodded, her eyes focused on the tanned skin on the back of O'Neill's hand. She knew that she couldn't look at him. She knew that if she did, tears would fall, no matter how hard she tried to stem them. Jack started rubbing the back of her hand with his calloused thumb and she could feel his eyes on her, the strain in her neck was too much, she turned and looked into his deep brown eyes, the worry in them evident. She gave him a small, watery smile and looked back down at there now entwined hands. She tensed as he moved his hand, raising it to beneath her chin. He turned her face toward him, it wasn't until this moment that she realised just how close they were. She could feel his breath on her face as she once again met his gaze. Jack began leaning toward her, she could see his glance keep moving from her eyes to her lips. She slowly licked her bottom lip in a natural reflex to his close proximity.

"Jack!?" Daniel's voice from the bottom of the steps startled both of them, causing Sam to pull away quickly, banging her head on the table as she did.

They both stood and walked toward Daniel and Circe.

"Sam, I'm glad you're here too. I have just explained to Circe that you didn't know the consequences of accepting the gifts."

Circe stepped forward and bowed her head as she spoke "Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, I must apologise. I would not have given Isena and Larnos consent to approach you had I known that you two had not been each others chosen. It is most unfortunate that our laws are very clear regarding our joining ceremonies."

Sam's face blanched and Jack looked toward Daniel. "Daniel, would you mind explaining?"

Daniel began fidgeting with his glasses before turning to Circe. "Circe, would you mind leaving us please?"

"Certainly Daniel, I shall retire to my home. I will speak with you in the morning. Good night Colonel, Major, Daniel." With small nods toward them, she walked back toward her hut.

"Daniel, do you mind explaining?" Sam's voice was steadier than she felt.

"I spoke to Circe and she told me that in their laws, once the newly joined have chosen their successor for the next joining, if the chosen refuse, then the newly joined, in this case Larnos and Isena, have their joining dissolved and then one of them is banished from the town...through the Stargate."

"Wait." Jacks eyes narrowed while he tried to comprehend what Daniel was explaining. "You're saying if Carter and I don't get married, then these kids will be made to get divorced? And if that's not enough one of them gets sent to god knows where?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Jack. But on the bright side, your marriage would only be legal on this planet. Therefore, you wouldn't be breaking any regulations."

Sam started shaking her head "It wouldn't work Daniel, we would still have to write it up in our reports."

"But surely, for inter-planetary relations, it would be taken into consideration." Daniel was looking at both of his friends, trying, as usual, to find an out to an awkward situation.

Jack spoke up "I don't know Daniel, Carter, what do you think?" He turned toward Sam, and he could see her forehead furrowed in thought.

"Well Sir, I think that could be a plausible excuse. If I remember correctly, SG-4 had a situation on PV9 390. Colonel Sanders and Major Mahoney had to get married or it might have caused a Civil War." Sam's explanation had Daniel nodding furiously.

"She's right Jack."

"Wait a minute." Jack thrust his hands out at Daniel, turning toward his 2IC he frowned "Carter, are you saying you're ok with this?"

"Well Sir, I wouldn't like to be the one responsible for breaking up Larnos and Isena. If we'd listened to Daniel earlier, we wouldn't have accepted the gifts, therefore none of this would've happened."

"That's settled then. I will let Circe know that the joining will continue tomorrow." Daniel whirled around and followed after the priestess.

Jack stared at the retreating back of the archaeologist, his mouth agape. He took a moment to shake himself before turning back toward Sam; he had never seen her looking so nervous. "Carter…Sam…are you ok with this?"

"Sir, it's fine. It's not as if it's real." Her soldier defences were on show, but Jack knew her well enough to know that she felt awkward at the thought of the joining.

He walked toward her, and took her hands in his. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumbs, he spoke in a whisper "I wish it was."

Sam's head jerked up in shock response, looking directly into Jack's brown gaze she could see he was telling the truth. At that moment she dropped her own defences and let him see the love that she held for him. With great effort they both released their grip on each other, letting their military façade slip back into place.

"Come on Major, best get some rest. We're getting married in the morning." With a small smile, Jack led Sam from the great hall, whistling as he went. Sam couldn't help but grin at the song he was whistling, 'I'm getting married in the morning' seemed like an apt choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam & Jacks Joining

The next day came all too soon. Jack and Sam found themselves in the uncomfortably embarrassing robes once again. This time they were both in yellow. Daniel and Teal'c had already made their way over to the temple, it was agreed that Daniel would translate the ceremony for them so that they could understand what was happening. Jack was starting to wish he had paid attention to Larnos and Isena's joining the day before. He had no idea what was expected of him.

He was fussing with his wreath when he heard Sam come out of the bedroom; he turned toward her and was once again speechless. The yellow suited her better than yesterdays pink. The yellow roses on her head making her hair look almost gold. A smile spread across his face as he came to understand that the beautiful woman in front of him was to be joined to him.

"Sir…are you ok?" Sam's voice punctured his thoughts as he realised that he had been staring at her.

"Sorry Carter…so are you ready?" Jack proffered his arm for her to take. With a nod and smile, she walked toward him and took his arm.

The ceremony was a very confusing affair. Daniel translating Circe's instructions caused it to be extended by another hour. This time, however, Jack's concentration didn't wander. He got to look at Sam, without reproach, for three hours. The smile didn't move from his face until the last words uttered by Daniel.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sam and Jack looked with shock toward Daniel. His face a picture of innocence as he gave a small shrug.

Jack and Sam turned back toward each other and with mutual consent, moved in for a kiss. Although it was soft and chaste and, in Jacks opinion, over all too soon; the electricity was unmistakable. They broke apart to the clapping and cheering of the crowd. Sam's face as flushed as Jack's. While the hustle and bustle of people around them heading into the temple hall, they stood looking at each other. It was only Daniel's voice that brought them back to reality.

"Well I think that went very well. Well done you two." Daniel looked at the newly joined couple with a grin. The scowl from Jack quickly wiped the smile from his face and, with a shrug, followed the crowd into the hall.

"Everything ok Carter?" The electricity from the forbidden kiss was still humming between them. She nodded, unable to trust her voice for she was sure it would betray the want that she felt.

"Shall we go eat, drink and be merry?" Jack could feel that he was trying to inject forced humour into the one sided conversation. Sam could feel the uncomfortable vibes coming from her CO. She reached out and took his hand in hers. The look in Jack's eyes spoke volumes, asking if she was ok, asking if he'd over stepped the mark, asking if he should have protested more to the kiss. Gripping his hand tighter she answered all the questions at once:

"Better make it look real…Sir." Jack sighed and pulled her into him, releasing her hand he placed it into the crook of his arm, making sure that she stayed close to him. They walked into the hall and saw Daniel talking with Circe; Daniel beckoned to them to join them.

When they reached the back of the hall Daniel turned to them. "Circe has agreed that as you do not know the couples that are to be joined, she will choose for you and all you need to do in present the gifts."

Jack and Sam both nodded in unison before taking their cushions at their table. The celebration continued as before, everyone enjoying the food and drink and the chatter reverberating around the chamber. It appeared that as the honoured couple, Jack and Sam were expected to drink more than everyone else. Nearing the end of the evening they were both feeling the effects of the fermented drink. Jack found that his inhibitions were lowering and couldn't resist moving closer to Sam, who was in conversation with Isena. Sam felt Jack move closer and, upon finishing her discussion turned toward him. His close proximity ensured that as she turned her arm brushed against his. The sudden contact made Sam jump as if she had been bitten. Jack's smile dropped to a look of concern.

"Sorry Carter, didn't mean to make you jump." He began to move away from her when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Just making it look real, Sir?" Her smile made him relax and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The feel of his rough hands against her smooth skin caused shivers to work up her spine. Jack felt the small shudder under his fingertips and looked with concern at her. What he saw looking back unnerved him. Sam's desire shone out from darkened eyes. He felt his body react to her and quickly looked away, under the guise of scanning the room, trying to get his desire under control. Both jumped at Larnos's voice from behind them.

"Jack, Major Carter, your quarters are ready." Their confusion evident on their faces, Larnos continued. "Once you have chosen the next to be joined, you are to be housed in the Joining Chambers, as per our customs."

Jack stood and held out a hand to help Sam to her feet. "Better lead the way then Larnos." Putting Sam's hand firmly in the crook of his arm Larnos led the way to Circe to initiate the next joining before heading toward the Joining Chamber. At the entrance to the Chamber, Larnos bid them good night before returning to the hall.

Sam and Jack entered the room in silence, the previous air of desire turning into nerves. In front of them stood a large canopied bed scattered with rose petals. A heady, unidentifiable fragrance permeated the room. Sam removed her hand from Jack's arm and walked to the large window looking over the village square, the moon illuminating the last of the revellers leaving the celebration. Sam felt Jack move to stand behind her and she turned to meet his gaze, this time he didn't hide the desire that showed in his eyes. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, his breath mingling with her own between them. Jack reached out and trailed a finger down her smooth arm. Sam gasped in response, her eyes closing with a flutter.

"Sam." The use of her name had her eyes open quickly. Where previously she saw desire she now saw regret. "We're going back home tomorrow, back to normality, whatever that means in our line of work." A small smile passed across his lips before he continued. "But before that happens I just want you to know…I do care for you...too much considering our ranks."

Sam nodded in understanding. "I feel the same Jack." The use of his name was the unspoken invitation he had been waiting for. Leaning toward her he met her lips with a tender kiss.

"Just something else to keep in that room." Sam's whisper caught Jack off guard. With a sheepish grin he squeezed her hands. "We'd better get some rest, do you mind sharing, I could take the floor if you do." Walking toward the bed and sitting on the edge she smiled at him. "I'm ok if you are." Jack strode toward her and, placing her hands on her shoulders replied. "When I'm with you I'm always ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Home**

Walking toward the open wormhole, Jack stole a look at Sam. Just 9 hours ago they were married, husband and wife. As soon as they stepped through the Stargate they would revert back to CO and second in command. As if feeling his eyes upon her, Sam looked round at him. Jack gave her a small smile as he gestured toward the waiting wormhole. Waving their goodbyes, Sam stepped through after Daniel and Teal'c followed closely by Jack.

The loud whoosh of the wormhole closing behind them, SG-1 walked down the ramp.

"Welcome home SG-1. Successful mission I hope?" General Hammond's voice echoed around the 'gate room.

Jack strode down the ramp and replied, "You know how it is General. Teal'c watched our backs, Daniel got to meet an Ancient Greek society, Carter and I got married….the usual." With a roguish smile at the perplexed looking General, he handed his P-90 to the waiting airman and walked toward the locker room, followed close behind by the rest of SG-1.

**The End**


End file.
